Talk:Denobula
Please add references! What's with the rest of that information: *Denobula is heavily populated *The planets single continent *home to twelve billion people *Denobulans prefer to be in large groups. Any of that might or might not be canon - please ALWAYS add a reference to the episode that fact was mentioned in... -- Cid Highwind 19:11, 1 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Off the top of my head, Denobula's population and singular continent is mentioned in . The Denobulan preference for large groups was mentioned in . --A peckover 19:18, Jun 1, 2004 (CEST) Page move The only reference I can find to "Denobula Triaxa" was in reference to the system in , when Phlox stated that he was "from a system called Denobula Triaxa." It made no reference to that being the name of the planet, nor seem any of the other episodes referenced on this page. Every reference to his home'planet' has been simply "Denobula". --Alan del Beccio 09:54, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Removed * Manny Coto has said that if had gone into a fifth season, Enterprise would have visited Denobula. :This was removed (a long time ago) from the page on Enterprise for lack of a source, and nothing seems to have come forth since, so removing it here also. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Actual planet? I don't know if this was stated/referenced but I'll do that again if so. Is Denobula the counterpart or alter-pronunciation for the star Denebola? Like one of it's planets could be Denobula? --CaptainAlphaWiki22 (talk) 19:48, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Twelve billion? After I went through the episode "The Catwalk" and checked the specific scene several times I am sure what was really said by Phlox is "Well, billion of people sharing one continent" instead of "twelve billion". I am aware that the subtitles and transcripts say "twelve" but in both cases they have been wrong in several instances. I've discussed this on a user talk page before but after four edit conflicts when adding a simple comment, I though this talk page is a better place to bring this up. Tom (talk) 08:52, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :I've checked three different transcripts, and they all say "12 billion". The same number is also given in the review of "The Catwalk" here: . It goes without saying that transcripts are occasionally incorrect, as they're written by imperfect humans. However, I believe it's highly, highly unlikely that all these different sources would end up saying the same thing as each other if it were just a mistake. Can you please say what would be sufficient evidence for you to accept the truth that Phlox does say "twelve billion"? --Defiant (talk) 09:12, July 10, 2016 (UTC) I need comments and results from other users on this matter. As I said before, he clearly said "well" and I am familiar with Billingsley's way to pronounce some words. Tom (talk) 09:16, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sure you are, in general. Okay, let's see how others respond. --Defiant (talk) 09:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Can someone please reply as to whether they think Phlox says "12 billion" or "Well, billion" in ? As far as I'm concerned, the longer we have the population of Denobula displayed on this page as only a billion, the longer we are perpetrating false information, so some input on this issue would be much appreciated. --Defiant (talk) 17:21, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ::To me it sounds more like "Twelve billion people" then "Well, billion of people". The audio isn't very clear so I can kinda understand why someone would hear "well" instead of what I personally do interpret as "twelve", but, where do you possibly hear the word "of"? There's nothing sounding like that, "billion" and "people" follow each other directly. Also, this might feel ike just a nitpick but clarification might contribute to the discussion; Tom, "billion of people" is not a correct English sentence, did you mean "billions of people" or was that genuinly what you head? -- Capricorn (talk) 21:00, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply. I agree; "billion of people" is not grammatically correct. --Defiant (talk) 09:43, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "Well, billion people sharing one continent". No "of". But I think it doesn't matter anymore since Defiant already made changes to what seems right to him. Another possibility would be to rewrite the whole thing but two comments overwhelm one concern. Tom (talk) 18:07, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :It's not just one other person's opinion, and you know that; as I've already said, "12 billion" is also given in quite a few other sources (which are not copies of each other, I might add). And as I've already asked you, how much proof do you actually require? How long before you stop this relentless crusade of yours and finally accept the number is 12 billion?! --Defiant (talk) 18:23, July 19, 2016 (UTC)